New Generations
by becauseofthosedamnlayers
Summary: Join the new generation through, love, hate and all that's in between! First chapters are in the style of Facebook!
1. Final Cast List

HI GUYS! The OCs are rolling in, and although I will still be accepting your characters, the story begins here, with the final cast list! Also thankyou for your kind reviews and a shoutout to the flawless human being that is 36klainemafia! ily

Nico Christopher Lopez-Pierce

Laura Drizzle Hudson

Darren Christopher Hudson

Cassandra *Cassie* Grace Lopez-Pierce

Amelie Smythe Clarington

Charlotte (Charlie) Lucy Puckerman-Fabray

Floyd Hummel-Anderson

Ricky Sterling-Duval

Daniel Hummel-Anderson

Linzi Arianna Evans

Tomorrow (hopefully) the first full chapter will be up! SYOC forms are still open and if I missed you off this list, please tell me, or I'll be stuck in my vortex of oblivion forever more.

~becauseofthosedamnlayers~


	2. Cookies, Cassie and Repetition

**A/N THE FIRST CHAPTER! WOO! So I missed off a few off the cast list (SORRY) but they're here now and this is the first chapter! Just so you know that I will be posting the cast list at the beginning of every chapter, and this chapter EVERYONE will be included, but in later chapters if your character is not included THEY ARE STILL IN THE STORY. Thankyou!**

**Cast list**

**Nico Christopher Lopez-Pierce**

**Laura Drizzle Hudson**

**Darren Christopher Hudson**

**Cassandra *Cassie* Grace Lopez-Pierce**

**Amelie Smythe Clarington**

**Charlotte (Charlie) Lucy Puckerman-Fabray**

**Floyd Hummel-Anderson**

**Ricky Sterling-Duval**

**Daniel Hummel-Anderson**

**Linzi Arianna Evans**

**Cassandra (Cassidy) July Puckerman Fabray**

**Castiel Puckerman Fabray **

_Darren Hudson changed his relationship status to single_

_Charlie: _What happened Darren?!

_Floyd: _Cassiiiiieee I told you sooo….

_Cassie: _FLOYD.

_Floyd: _What?

_Cassie: _That bet was secret.

_Floyd_: Ooohh. Oh.

_Cassie: _Yeah. Oh.

_Charlie: _Someone enlighten me here?

_Floyd: _Darren and Amelie had an argument yesterday.

_Cassie: _The awkwardness was unreal.

_Charlie: _With Amelie? Ooh. That would have been interesting.

_Floyd: You'd like to think._

_Darren: _Still here?

_Charlie: _SORRYYYY.

_Cassie: _SORYYYYYYYY.

_Floyd: _NOT SORRYYYYYYY.

_Darren:_ Nice. And I broke up with her.

_Charlie: _Even more interesting to see.

_Darren: _Not a TV show.

_Amelie Smythe Clarington is in a relationship with Castiel Puckerman Fabray_

_Floyd_: I had a really great sarcastic comment typed out. But um. Not now.

_Castiel:_ Hi?

_Charlie:_ No Bro.

_Cassie:_ No.

_Floyd_: No.

_Darren_: No.

_Charlie_: Really?

_Cassie_: Yes.

_Floyd_: Yes.

_Darren_: Yes.

_Charlie_: -.-

_Castiel_: Why am I hated already? By my own sister too?

_Floyd_: Charlie used my bitch glare. But that's what I would say.

_Amelie_: Leave him alone.

_Ricky_: Leave Floyd alone.

_Floyd_: Hang on, where did all these people come from?

_Floyd_: And hey Ricky! x

_Cassie_: FLOYD WHATS WITH THE KISS. YOU GONE ALL SOPPY ON ME.

_Ricky_: We're dating?

_Floyd_: Forgot to mention.

_Cassie_: *blanking both of you*

_Amelie_: Idiots.

_Darren_: PLEASE GUYS?!

_Castiel_: Please what?

_Floyd_: -.-

_Ricky_: -.-

_Cassie_: Aww.

_Floyd_: Thought you were blanking us?

_Cassie_: Yeah but your so cute, and you've liked him for ages Floyd so it's fine.

_Cassie_: Oops.

_Ricky_: XD

_Floyd Hummel-Anderson is offline._

_Cassie:_ Oops x2.

_Ricky_: I hear Wicked coming from the auditorium. I'll go save him before he reaches March of the Witch Hunters.

_Ricky Sterling-Duval is offline._

_Darren_: Back to the fact that you moved on pretty quickly.

_Amelie_: You broke up with me man-o-whore.

_Darren_: Is that some kind of jellyfish based insult?

_Amelie_: Well done.

_Darren_: Hilarious. And I broke up with you because you were being a bitch!

_Amelie_: How?

_Darren_: You said that Floyd, who has a boyfriend, liked me! He's my friend and it's just awkward. And now Man-o-whore!

_Amelie_: What about Tall, Dark and Obnoxious?

_Darren_: Can we just be serious about this!?

_Amelie_: I am! I'm dating castiel and you broke up with me probably because you're gay!

_Darren_: That's crossing a line.

_Amelie_: Well you're always going on about Daniel!

_Darren_: So what if I like him?! You've moved on, so why do you care?

_Amelie_: So you do?

_Darren_: Yes! Happy now?

_Amelie_: Not really.

_Amelie Smythe Clarington is offline_

_Darren_: Great.

_Charlie_: Still here.

_Cassie_: Also sill here.

_Daniel_: New here.

_Nico_: anch'io.

_Laura_: New here also.

_Cassidy_: New here with another connective.

_Darren_: How did you all manage to log on at the same time?

_Linzi_: We're at Nicos.

_Cassie_: My house too guys.

_Charlie_: WHY WAS I NOT INVITED.

_Darren_: AND ME?

_Cassie_: AND ME EVEN THOUGH IT'S MY HOUSE, AS I SAID?!

_Laura_: We thought you would all be too busy making out with someone.

_Charlie_: Just…someone?

_Cassidy_: Yeah well we all know that Floyd and Ricky would be somewhere and Darren and Amelie, it's just you and Cassie we're not sure on.

_Cassie_: Darren and Amelie. Touchy subject.

_Darren_: -.-

_Daniel_: If only Floyd had seen that unlawful use of his bitch glare…

_Cassie_: DANIEL ARE YOU NOT EVEN BOTHERED BY THE FACT THAT YOUR BROTHER IS DATING SOMEONE?

_Daniel_: I knew weeks ago.

_Cassie_: Well I feel betrayed.

_Charlie_: Okay Cassie. Calm.

_Cassie Lopez-Peirce is offline_

_Daniel_: I think she may be coming for us.

_Nico_: Crap. Ima get mom.

_Cassidy_: Wont your mom just give her cookies and send her on her way?

_Nico_: *mama.

_Darren_: Probably best.

_Laura_: You're not off the hook. I wanna hear this whole Amelie thing.

_Darren_: not best. And where's Linzi?

_Nico_: Baking cookies.

_Darren_:?

_Nico_: With mom. You were right.

_Darren_: Makes sense.

_Daniel_: FD8,;-RE59089L98, 6IWSJHHYG7SWIJU2EKIJWSYT6562 3W7;E[;2EPF-04OF-IIIR-PQW=D'WCDH17DG17GS7BEW8CNE8FH38YT8 2Y6R638R7-638R7-7EHI`U1SBHO QMXPQWDK0

_Cassidy_: This is actually hilarious.

_Nico_: Oooh.

_Laura_: ohmygod.

_Charlie_: Wha-?

_Cassidy_: Oh. Cassie actually has come to attack Daniel.

_Darren_: Didn't Nico tell his mama?

_Nico_: I kinda wanted to see this.

_Daniel_: -.-

_Darren_: Who's being unlawful with bitch glares now?

_Linzi (via Mobile):_ What's with all the noise?

_Charlie_: Nothing.

_Nico_: Nothing.

_Darren_: Nothing.

_Laura_: Nothing.

_Cassidy_: Nothing.

_Cassie: _Nothing.

_Daniel: _Everything.

_Linzi (via Mobile):_ Well cookies are ready. The legally blonde ones are mine.

_Charlie_: I'm coming over.

_Cassie_: I'm lactose intolerant

Linzi (via Mobile): I took that into account Cassie.

_Cassie_: I'm down.

_Cassie Lopez-Peirce is offline._

_Nico Lopez-Peirce is offline._

_Charlie Puckerman-Fabray is offline._

_Laura Hudson is offline._

_Cassidy Puckerman-Fabray is offline._

_Linzi Evans is offline._

_Darren_: Daniel, aren't you getting cookies?

_Daniel_: I just knocked a tooth out. So probably not.

_Darren_: Cassie did that?!

_Daniel_: No. I fell over x)

_Darren_: Ohmygod.

_Daniel_: xD and Darren?

_Darren_: Hm?

_Daniel_: I like you too.

_Darren_: What?

_Daniel_: Next time, don't leave an argument hanging around your wall.

_Daniel_ Hummel-Anderson is offline.

**I hope you enjoyed! It's quite long but they all will be. Remember the SYOC slots are still open and you can PM if you have any questions or ideas for your character. Reviews, Favourites and Follows make Chris² happy.**


	3. Grammar, Girls and The Lima Bean

**A/N Hello! Sorry for the lack of activity over the last few weeks but it's been Christmas and I've had the damn flu. Also, to all those who are waiting on Chasing Cities, it's in working progress! Also the SYOC is now closed; I've got all the characters that I need to work with, so thank you if you submitted! Hugs for all.**

**Nico Christopher Lopez-Pierce**

**Laura Drizzle Hudson**

**Darren Christopher Hudson**

**Cassandra *Cassie* Grace Lopez-Pierce**

**Amelie Smythe Clarington**

**Charlotte (Charlie) Lucy Puckerman-Fabray**

**Floyd Hummel-Anderson**

**Ricky Sterling-Duval**

**Daniel Hummel-Anderson**

**Linzi Arianna Evans**

**Cassandra (Cassidy) July Puckerman Fabray**

**Castiel Puckerman Fabray**

**Elizabella Chang**

_Floyd Hummel-Anderson is online._

_Floyd: _People suck.

_Amelie_: What's up Twinkie?

_Floyd_: I'm scared as to 1) Why you care, and 2) Why I was not previously aware that you were online.

_Amelie_: 1) I don't. 2) Be scared.

_Floyd_: ._.

_Elizabella Chang is online._

_Elizabella_: im not interrupting anyting am i?

_Floyd_: Erm. No.

_Elizabella_: wats rong?

_Cassie_: Floyd likes his grammar.

_Floyd_: I'M SCARED. HOW DID YOU.

_Darren_: We've all been here a while.

_Linzi_: Well, they have. I've been blogging on Perez Hilton.

_Laura_: It's true. I've been here since 10 AM helping her prepare for an audition that I am convinced DOES NOT exist.

_Linzi_: It exists.

_Cassie_: Nico says it probably exists.

_Cassie_: And that Daniel should be scared because his laptop is still broken from when I attacked him. Sorry about that by the way.

_Floyd_: A lot of people are being threatened today. And Daniel is hiding for some reason.

_Darren_: Oh.

_Elizabella_: y r u all here anyways?

_Castiel_: Waiting for you.

_Amelie_: Damn that sounded creepy.

_Castiel_: Okay. We were waiting for you because you are a new transfer.

_Amelie_: Borderline Paedophilic.

_Castiel:_ -.-

_Elizabella: _y did u need 2 wait 4 me?

_Charlie: _Oh, we didn't, we just like to welcome people.

_Cassidy_: Charlie likes to welcome people.

_Ricky_: I actually waited because I'm nice.

_Floyd_: When you should have been at Lima Bean.

_Ricky_: … Was that today?

_Cassie_: Mini Warbler.

_Floyd_: He's 6ft.

_Cassie_: Green Giant.

_Amelie_: I always find that Tall, Dark and Obnoxious works.

_Darren_: She tried that, and Man-o-Whore, on me.

_Laura_: I don't wanna sound bitchy; second thoughts I do, but Man-o-Whore is genius.

_Amelie_: I know right!

_Darren_: Maybe we should talk about Elizabella?

_Floyd_: Cousin Darren, I'm trying to be angry at Ricky here. Which is hard 'cause he's cute.

_Cassidy_: Pukes.

_Ricky_: Aww. I take you somewhere special to make up for it, tomorrow?

_Floyd_: Okay. Ily!

_Ricky_: Ily more!

_Floyd_: Ily most!

_Floyd Hummel-Anderson is offline._

_Ricky Sterling-Duval is offline._

_Cassidy_: Repeatedly puking rainbows.

_Cassie_: That boy. They better be in real rainbow gay proper love. First he was putting kisses now HIS GRAMMAR.

_Castiel_: Oh my god Floyd forgot grammar.

_Linzi_: That's serious.

_Amelie_: I can't believe that.

_Darren_: No grammar?!

_Charlie_: Is this happening.

_Laura_: I'm in shock.

_Elizabella_: I can't believe he forgot the basic rules of the English language.

_Charlie_: She's using grammar.

_Darren_: This is getting weirder.

_Linzi_: Curiouser and Curiouser.

_Amelie_: Broadway Boffin.

_Linzi_: Actually they haven't adapated that for the stage yet. If Andrew Loyd Webber is indeed receiving my daily letters, then it should be ready by July.

_Cassie_: How come you can use grammar?

_Elizabella_: Oh, I like to make an impression.

_Charlie_: You did.

_Laura_: Okay Charlie stop flirting.

_Charlie_: I wasn't that obvious.

_Darren_: I'm gonna go find Daniel.

_Darren Hudson is offline._

_Cassidy_: They really do need to learn about clearing open walls.

_Amelie_: Why?

_Linzi_: We all saw the argument between you and Darren. And the Daniel said he liked him back.

_Amelie Smythe-Clarington is Offline._

_Castiel_: I'll go stop her doing something stupid. And violent.

_Castiel Puckerman-Fabray is Offline._

_Charlie_: So many couples.

_Charlie Puckerman-Fabray is offline._

_Elizabella_: There's always room for one more.

**So I hoped you liked it! I'm back at school on Monday so that should help me get back into my writing routine. Bye! Stay Safe Kids.**


	4. Snow, Diving, and Biased Picnics

**A/N I'm so sorry! This hasn't been updated in so long. Eugh, I had no inspiration and I tried to write several times and it just ended up being awful material. Anyway, I finally decided that this isn't going to be facebook fic anymore. I'm really sorry if that annoys you, but they're so difficult to write and the characters just don't seem real to me. I hate having to do this, but there will definitely be more updates. Also each chapter will be focused on a certain character or characters, so if your character isn't featured, it will be!**

Cars and buses roared past, their engines echoing down the busy street, but still Charlie hurried on. She pushed past the bustling shoppers, pulling her coat further toward herself, sheltering from the biting January winds. "Charlie?" She spun around on her heel at the voice, recognizing it. "Elizabella?" The dark skinned girl smiled and waved, weaving in and out of the crowds. "I was hoping-" She tripped over somebody's foot and lurched forward, reaching out. Charlie stepped forward and caught her by her forearms, laughing. "You were hoping?" Elizabella blushed. "Thanks." Charlie grinned and let go of her, not wanting to make the 'Newbie' feel uncomfortable. Even if she did have the teensiest, tiniest crush on her. Only a little. Only ever only a little. She let out a small sigh, before untangling herself from her thoughts. She turned back to the bashful Asian girl in front of her, and raised an eyebrow. "So?" Elizabella pulled off her red Alaska gloves, smiling slightly. "I was hoping I'd run into you." Charlie toyed with a loose thread in her jumper, trying to ignore the butterflies that had taken residence in her stomach. "Oh? Need help with a glee club assignment?" The other girl looked up and blinked the snowflakes from her lashes. "Well I could've asked anyone that." Charlie's indifferent front collapsed at these words, and she locked eyes with Elizabella. "How can I be of assistance?"

"Awe please!"

"Nope!"

"That's not fair."

"It is."

"It so isn't."

"It so is."

"Darren!"

Daniel and Darren were walking through the park in the centre of town. The snow was thicker, untouched, and the noise was quietened. "You can't just, _expect_ me to follow you! I hate surprises." Daniel grumbled, his eyes fixed to the ground, as if the bright white slush was the most interesting thing he'd ever seen. Darren simply laughed and swung their hands back and forth. "But it's a good surprise!" He looked down at the boy below him with adoring eyes. "Pluuus, I'm your boyfriend now, so it's totally compulsory to let me spoil you rotten." Daniels mouth twitched at the corners when he heard the word "Boyfriend." He looked up and kissed him lightly on the nose. "Okay fine. But this better be good, god dammit, because it's like -100 out here-" He stopped ,staring, in the middle of his sentence, as Darren smiled smugly. "I told you so." A relatively small circle had been cleared of snow, beneath a bare blossom tree. A tartan blanket lay upon the frosted grass and candles lined the branches of the tree, and there, in the centre of it all, lay a picnic basket. Daniel squealed and dashed forward, scarf blowing haphazardly in the wind. "It's perfect! T-the tree, and the candles-" He spun around to face his, albeit very proud looking, boyfriend, his eyes swimming with tears. "A picnic. In winter." Darren smiled and released a look of mock indignation. "Who said that picnics were just for summer?!" Daniel sniffed and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you." He whispered into his chest. He stood up on his tiptoes to catch his lips in his own. He pulled away, their warm breath turning the cold air cloudy. "I love you." Darren's eyes widened and he smiled. "I love you too silly."

"And again." Charlie sighed and turned the brass wheel again. "Liz, this ridiculous." Elizabella leaned out of the window. "No its not! I've always wanted to try this." Charlie squinted up through the flurry. "Are you sure? I mean what if you fall-" Elizabella rolled her eyes. "Then you'd just have to catch me moron." Charlie stopped turning the wheel and stood back. "That should do the trick!" She called up, biting her lip. "I still don't think you should do this." A figure appeared out of the window again. "We didn't just freeze over my entire swimming pool to bail out. Lighten up!" Charlie tried not to smile. "Almost ready?" A mumbled reply was all she heard so she leant back against the brick wall. "I am staying well out of the way. This is mad." Suddenly a shape was running, and jumping. And falling. "LIZ!" Charlie dashed forward, convinced that she would miss the soft bed of snow that now filled the Chang's 30m pool. But Elizabella laughed and landed with a soft thump. Charlie let out a cry of relief and ran over to her westsuit clad friend. "ARE YOU OKAY?" Her voice echoed through the garden. Elizabella laughed and grabbed Charlie's hand. "That was awesome."

And she pulled her in beside her.


End file.
